3 times Horus and Carter almost kissed, and 1 time they did
by DauntlessErudite29
Summary: Horus/Carter AU. Ever since Carter's father, Dr. Julius Kane, left to travel the world as an Egyptologist, Horus has lived with him, but there has always been an attraction between them. Warnings and everything inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: 3 times Horus and Carter almost kissed, and 1 time they did**

 **Summary: Horus/Carter AU. Ever since Carter's father, Dr. Julius Kane, left to travel the world as an Egyptologist, Horus has lived with him, but there has always been an attraction between them.**

 **Rated: T**

 **Pairing: Horus/Carter (Corus)**

 **Genre(s): Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Drama**

 **Warning(s): Underage relationship and kissing, lots of angst**

* * *

 **1)**

Horus and I were very close. We had been ever since my father, Dr. Julius Kane, started traveling the world as an Egyptologist.

But my early teenage years were hell - don't listen to any teenager who says they're great. Horus agreed with me, I'm sure, since we fought constantly. Literally.

What made this even more infuriating was that I had a hopeless, childish crush on the man. Horus had no idea, of course, since I managed to hide my feelings well enough. But I was terrified to find out what would happen if he did know. I mean, I was really, really into him. I just couldn't help it. The guy was hot! And it didn't help that he walked around the house shirtless 99.9% of the time, showing off his toned skin and muscles and impressive six-pack.

When I was seven, and my dad had just left, we'd been so close, enough that I would crawl into his bed at night and he'd hold me while I cried into his chest. Horus always been so kind to me, and he supported me unconditionally. When I decided I wanted to become a musician, he told me to never give up on my dream. When I was eleven and told him I was gay, he hugged me and thanked me for not being afraid to share who I really was. (I had been scared, but decided not to mention that to him.)

So you can imagine how devastating it was that we fought all the time recently. I know that growing up is just part of being a teenager, but it was hard when it was with the guy you loved.

"Carter, I gave you one rule, and you broke it!" Horus yelled at me one night. "Your curfew. I love that you have friends, but you needed to be back by 9 and that was final!"

"My friends stay out way past then!" I yelled right back. "9? Really, Horus? Am I 5 years old to you?"

"New York is a dangerous place," Horus said. "I'm just looking out for you-"

"No. You're treating me like a child."

"I don't think you're a child." Horus sighed. "We need to stop fighting like this, Carter."

"I know. It's awful," I said, and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me against him. I rested my head on his bare chest, the feeling of his heartbeat against my ear reassuring to me.

"I love you," he said, and I blushed even though I knew he just meant it platonically. It still made me feel giddy and excited.

"I love you, too." We stood there in silence for a moment, before I looked up at him, knowing what I had to say. "I - I would rather spend time with you than those guys, anyway."

Horus looked at me in shock. In a way, our fights brought us closer. We always shared these sweet moments afterwards. Of course, we were always close, but it wasn't the same as this.

To my surprise, Horus leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. "You're sweet," he said in my ear. When he pulled away, our faces - our lips - were inches apart. I stared at him, unable to breathe, wanting nothing more in this world than to have those lips on mine.

And I almost got my wish, because he leaned in closer and his thumb caressed my face. I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes. Our noses brushed, and my heart pounded in my chest. "Horus," I breathed, feeling his breath on my lips. I was freaking out inside, thinking _Oh my god, kiss me, please kiss me_. Impatient, I started to tug our mouths together, but then the front door started opening, and we sprung apart.

"I'm home!" Sadie called, and I wanted to strangle my little sister for ruining our moment.

* * *

 **2)**

"My friends warned me he was a player," I sobbed, "but I didn't listen."

Horus sat with me on the couch, through every painful moment. My first boyfriend had cheated on me, just as I'd thought I was maybe starting to get over Horus. I should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Love was never easy.

"No one wants me." I looked up at Horus, his image blurry with tears. "No one, Horus. I...I'm not good enough."

"Stop it, Carter." His voice was gentle but firm. "You're a great kid. You're funny, and cute, really cute. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

I blushed deeply, unable to believe Horus had just said that. He put an arm around me and I leaned into his embrace, letting him hold me. I nuzzled my face into his chest, sighing happily as his hand moved up and down my back in gentle, reassuring strokes. "You're special, Carter," Horus said.

I lifted my head and looked at him, surprised. "No, I'm not," I insisted.

"You are," he argued, his hand moving from my back into my hair. I moaned softly at the feeling of his fingers stroking my hair, but thankfully he didn't comment on the embarrassing noise I made. "Especially to me," he added.

"You're way more special than I am," I said, glancing down at his lips, remembering the only other night we had almost kissed.

"I don't think so," he said.

"Let me show you..." I put my hand on his cheek, leaning in to kiss him.

"We shouldn't." Horus pulled away, sitting up on the couch. "I'm too old for you."

"I don't care," I insisted, and I flirtatiously unbuttoned the top button on his shirt.

He got up quickly, and if I didn't know any better - if he wasn't the confident, sexy Horus - I'd have said he was blushing. "Other people will," he said. "It's - it's late." Horus never stammered. "Get some sleep." With that, he rushed off to his room.

Rejected by two guys in one night. That had to be some kind of record.

* * *

 **3)**

The third time we almost kissed was actually at his mother's funeral. We flew all the way from New York to Seattle, where Horus had grown up. After a long flight, we'd gone to bed early in our hotel room, me curled up in his arms as I always did when we shared a bed. Horus was really upset. His mother's death broke something in him, and I tried everything I could to make him feel better, like he had to me when my heart broke.

So I hugged him close as we fell asleep together, thinking of how much he meant to me. I stroked his hair and let him cling to me as I told him how sorry I was. I kept telling him how much I loved him, wishing I could take away his pain because I knew what it was like to lose a mother. And the next morning, he kissed my cheek before he got in the shower, the corner of his mouth just barely brushing mine. "Thanks for last night, Carter," he said, and I blushed furiously even though, once again, he hadn't meant it like that.

At the funeral, everyone was dressed in black, including us. To my surprise, Horus stuck close beside me, introducing me to family members I'd never met. I'd met his mom a few times, and she was a nice lady.

His mother's funeral service was the very first time I'd ever seen him cry. It broke my heart, and I let him rest his head on my shoulder, soaking my blazer with tears. Not that I cared about my jacket. I mean, come on, it was his mother's funeral.

The burial at the cemetery was heartbreaking. It was a cold November evening, and the cemetery was just starting to get creepy. I let Horus stand in silence after everyone else left, crying silently beside his mom's grave.

"I'm so, so sorry, love," I said. I usually called him that during an emotional or stressful time. I felt so bad for him. My heart ached.

Horus turned to me, his face tearstained and eyes bloodshot. I'd never seen him such a mess. "How did you get through it?" he asked me. "This is unbearable...You're so strong, Carter."

"I also barely remember her," I admitted. "But I do remember her a little. And it is painful. But it gets better after time."

"It's just...my mom...she's gone."

"I know." I pulled his body against mine in a tight hug. "It's going to be okay. She loved you. She'll always love you."

"But she isn't h-here," he sobbed into my shoulder. I winced as I rubbed his back quickly. I hated seeing him like this, absolutely hated it.

The next thing I remember, he had me pinned against a tree, my face in his hands. I gasped, feeling suddenly hot in my warm jacket, despite the freezing weather. The look that passed between us then...it was definitely the hottest moment of my life. It was a look that gave me confirmation that both our feelings for each other went way beyond platonic. The look of hunger in his eyes still makes me blush.

"H-Horus..." I gasped out. The distance started closing between our lips, but before he could kiss me, the cemetery gates slammed shut in a creepy, ghostly way and I realized it was completely dark now.

"Let's get out of here," was all he said, and we got back in the car.

* * *

 **The Kiss**

"It's such a good school, Carter," Horus said. "I'm so proud of you! Why don't you want to go?"

"I - I just sent in the application thinking I wouldn't get in," I realized. "And then when I did, well...I don't know."

I'd gotten a recommendation for a really good music school in Los Angeles, and I applied, not ever expecting to get in the school. But I did, and now I had no idea what to do. I didn't know anyone in Los Angeles, and it was such a huge city. My whole life was here, and so was Horus.

"You don't know if you want to go an amazing school?" Horus seemed surprised. "I'll ground you if you don't go."

I laughed. That was fine with me, as long as I got to be with him, and he knew groundings didn't bother me like they bothered a normal teenager. "Carter, is this about my mother?" Horus asked me. The funeral had only been a few weeks ago, and Horus still hadn't quite been himself. But that was not why I didn't want to go.

"No, Horus," I said, "It's not her. It's you. I don't want to leave you." My voice broke at the end. "You're my best friend, my life, and you probably know by now, I...I'm in love with you."

That was one emotion I rarely saw on Horus's face - surprise. Then he composed himself pretty quickly and to my surprise, he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I whimpered, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling his body against mine as our lips brushed again. His kiss was so soft, so loving and so emotional, that I felt a lump in my throat and I wanted to melt in his arms.

Then, things heated up quickly between us. He lifted me onto the kitchen counter, wrapping his arms around my neck as he kissed me hungrily. I slid my hands down to grip his waist and moved one hand even lower, squeezing his butt with my hand. "Carter," he gasped against my lips, his deep, sexy voice making me shiver with pleasure. I felt him unbuttoning my shirt, and suddenly felt self-conscious about my body, because I wasn't nearly as muscular as Horus.

"Wait," I said, pulling away from his lips.

Horus stopped instantly. "Yes, my love?" His hand rested on my knee as he met my gaze.

My shirt was already half way unbuttoned, and I already felt naked in front of him. "You - you don't want to see me. I'm not beautiful."

"I've seen you shirtless before, Carter." I laughed nervously. I'd completely forgotten somehow. He reached out and unbuttoned the rest of my shirt, taking it completely off. Horus kissed me deeply and I tightened my grip on his hips, clinging to him like I'd never let go.

He pulled away and the look in his eyes was so full of love that my heart skipped a beat. And I know it's cheesy, but I felt like we were the only two people in the world. "That was way overdue, you know," I managed to say, despite the overwhelming emotions I felt right now.

Horus laughed and I reddened. "I agree," he murmured in my ear, holding me close. "I also think that a date with you is overdue."

"Are you asking me out?" I gaped at him. My dream was coming true. I couldn't believe it.

"I am," he informed me, giving me a sexy, flirtatious smile that made me blush. "Tonight at 7?"

"I'd never miss it."

He kissed me again, softly, pulling me off the counter and into his arms.

* * *

 **AN: I am so proud of this story so I hope you like it :) There will be a second chapter about Carter and Horus's date. Please let me know what you thought in a review and updates soon**


	2. Carter and Horus's overdue first date

**WARNING: This chapter is not too graphic although it does have some suggestive hints towards the very end**

* * *

I stood in front of my mirror nervously, getting ready to go out on my date with Horus. Horus was in his room and I was in mine, so I hadn't seen him for a few hours, and I was kind of nervous to see him. Well, "kind of" was a huge understatement. I was freaking out inside. I'd loved him for years and this seemed way more of a big deal than getting into that school had been, as funny as that was.

I went to a flower shop earlier and bought a single red rose to give to him. We were going to a romantic restaurant, one of the nicest in New York. I'd protested at that, but Horus wouldn't agree on anything cheaper for our first date.

I knew we shouldn't be going out at all, considering that he lived with me and that he was 13 years older than me. But there was an attraction between us, there had been for years and we both thought it was right. And personally, I didn't care what other people thought. I was happier than I'd ever been in my life.

There was a knock on my door and I smiled, standing straighter and picking up the rose on my way to the door. I opened it to find Horus wearing a classic black and white tux that looked incredibly sexy on him. Black was his color, and he knew I liked it on him. That was also a tux I helped him pick out a while ago.

"Ready to go?" he asked me, holding out his arm. I looped my arm through his, pressing close to him as we headed downstairs.

"I have something for you." I tucked the rose into his jacket pocket and he smiled at me. We walked outside and I gawked at the shiny, black limo parked outside our house. "What is that?" I asked dumbly.

"Have you never seen a limo before?" He laughed at me and I smacked his arm.

Horus led me to the limo as the driver opened the door for us. Shocked, I said, "You rented us a limo? Horus, you know you didn't have to do that. They're crazy expensive."

"Only the best for my love," he said as we sat down on the comfortable seat. The driver didn't seem to mind that we were a couple, and I wondered if it was really such a big deal.

I blushed at his comment and moved even closer to him on the seat. The driver shut the door and a minute later I felt us moving. "Can we just make out until we get there?" I asked.

"If you'd like." Horus's eyes flickered down to my lips and he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his lap. I pressed my lips against his, softly, letting my eyes flutter closed. I felt his hand on my back, rubbing it gently as we kissed. His other hand went into my hair. Our kiss was slow and soft, and it stirred my feelings for Horus.

He pulled back from the kiss, and I opened my eyes and smiled at him. Horus pulled me against him into a loving, warm hug.

I stayed in his arms, drinking a soda from the limo's mini fridge until we got to the restaurant about a half hour later. The restaurant was nicer than any I'd ever been in. It was dimly lit and romantic, all candles and rose petals (literally, both were on the tables).

We were led to a booth in the back of the restaurant, away from most of the people. A few people stared since we were holding hands, but I didn't care. I was too focused on Horus to worry about anything else. Well...more like obsessed than focused.

Horus and I slid into the booth, him on one end and me on the other. The candlelight reflected in his dark eyes, making my stomach do nervous flip-flops. "I can't believe this is really happening," I said.

"Well, believe it," Horus told me, reaching across the table to hold my hand. My breath caught and I smiled at him. He was so beautiful, dead sexy, and he wanted me.

"You could have anyone you wanted," I pointed out. "Why me?"

"Because you're amazing," he said. "You're special. You're kind, honest, caring, passionate, and honestly, adorable." I blushed, and hoped the dim candlelight covered it up. "There's no one else I'd rather be here with."

Needless to say, Horus was much better at romance than I was. I wanted to melt when I heard his words. No one else made me feel like Horus made me feel, not even my old boyfriend who cheated on me. "I love you," I said.

"I love you, too." He kissed my hand, his eyes sparkling with love.

We spent the evening talking. Horus even shared stories with me about his mother that I'd never heard before. And the whole time, some part of us was touching, either our hands or our feet. I was proud to be with him, and it was the best date I'd ever been on (not that I'd been on many.)

The limo took us back home, and the second the limo had turned the corner, Horus's lips were on mine. I gasped, melting into the kiss and wrapping my arms around his neck. Somehow, Horus managed to get the key in the lock while we were kissing, and we stumbled inside. Horus shoved me against the front door, and I heard the lock click. His hands gripped my waist tightly, and I moaned into his mouth. I loved when he kissed me like this, it was definitely sexy. While I liked the other kisses, the soft and sweet ones, the deep ones, there was nothing like these kisses.

Besides, I didn't have the patience for slower kisses right now.

Horus's jacket was already off, and I began unbuttoning his white shirt. That soon fell on the floor, too, our clothes leaving a trail up to my bedroom.

It was the best - and hottest - night of my life. Next morning when I woke up, I found myself still in his arms, and the feeling of his bare skin against mine was amazing. We now shared a new bond, one of many others we shared that were special to both of us.

"Love you, Horus," I whispered to him, burying my face in his warm neck as I fell back asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it! Please review and let me know if I should write more of this couple :)**


End file.
